Corrupted
by Skates16
Summary: “The baby isn’t yours Finn.” He stopped and turned to face her, looking sad as she walked towards him. Something snapped in his mind and soon he found himself kissing her as if this was the last chance he had. Finn/Rachel
1. Prologue

_Cool, my frist Glee multi-chaptered fic. :) In protest against the baseball making me wait TWO weeks for the next episode... grr... Anyways, this idea came to me... somehow. So I was then listening to the song 'Corrupted' by McFly and I was like "INSPIRATION!" so the story kinda fits in with the song. Which is why it's got the same name... and why the chapters shall be named after lines in the song. Also, spoilers for all episodes up to number 8! And you should have watched them all by now. So this takes place after the 8th episode and will most likely disregard all future episodes... unless something happens that will fit in, then it will be added. So, without further ado.._

**Prologue**

Rachel woke up later than usual. Seven o'clock. Her iPod had been playing random songs for an hour. She frowned, it wasn't like her to oversleep, she always woke up at six, even on Saturdays! But she'd had the best dream ever the night before, that she and Finn were finally together. No Quinn problems anymore. Smiling brightly at the memory of this dream, Rachel stretched her arms when her right hit something. She paused until that something moved and she sat up right looking to her right.

There lay Finn, smiling in his sleep. Her eyes widened as she noticed the lack of clothes on him and had to stuff her knuckles in her mouth from screaming when she realized she too had no clothes on. Eyes now wide in terror, Rachel tried to remember the events of the night before. Finn had come over, upset about something and she'd offered to cheer him up. That was about the time things got out of hand.

"Oh God…" She breathed, pulling the sheets closer to her trying to sort this out. She scanned her room for her discarded clothes and found them on the other side. Rachel started pulling the sheets around her, but ended up pulling them off of Finn. The sudden gust of cold wind hitting his chest woke him up. Rachel paused in what she was doing and watched as he blinked a few times and then looked up at her.

He happened to notice her bareback and then his exposed one before he sat upright and started pulling the sheet closer to him.

"Rachel? I… I thought it was just a dream." He said to her. Rachel felt her cheeks start burning and she felt as if she wanted to die. This is not how she wanted things to go when she and Finn got together or when she had sex for the first time. She didn't want to wake up thinking it was a dream.

And finding out the dream was actually reality made it a whole lot worse.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Rachel snapped, jumping out of her bed with the sheet now wrapped around her body. This sudden movement surprised Finn and he fell off her bed. Rachel averted her eyes and quickly ran to her discarded clothes on the floor, throwing Finn's to him before storming off to her bathroom and locking the door.

Leaning against the door, Rachel sighed and sat down at the edge of her bath tub. "How did this get so out of hand?" She asked herself and thought back to a week ago when this whole fiasco probably started.


	2. Crashing Into Walls

_Oh wow... this story has been put on a lot of alerts and stuff. Thanks guys, I'm glad a lot of people are interested in it! So, I've written quite a bit of this story so far, though the first couple of chapters move really slowly as I'm getting the plot going, but I'm pretty sure after a while the chapters will get better. :) So, in this chapter Rachel and Finn sing a song, Kiss Me, which has been re-done so many times. When I picked this song, I was thinking of the New Found Glory version of it. Hhm, other than that, I've got nothing else to say, so enjoy!_

**Chapter 1 –**

**Crashing Into Walls**

Another rehearsal and Rachel was forced to sing with Finn one minute and then watch him and Quinn singing the next. Rachel still hadn't won back her part of 'Don't Stop Believing' from Quinn which they were saving for the Regional. Mr. Shuester still seemed to be looking for another song for the two to do since he did know Finn was the only guy who could sing with Rachel and do it well. Just he'd been noticing Rachel wasn't putting her all into all the performances and he could only guess why. Instead of talking to her about it, he started berating her.

"Rachel!" He shouted, cutting the music off. The small girl sighed and turned to face her teacher, ready for another talk about how she wasn't putting her effort into it. Well, how can she when she really did not like this song and he never gave her what she wanted? Enough was enough! "Please, stop being dramatic about this and just sing it like I know you can."

Rachel's eyes widened as he accused her of being dramatic. Dramatic? She was being dramatic about this? She opened her mouth to respond when she caught Finn's eye and he shook his head. She quickly closed her mouth and just nodded at Mr. Shue, who nodded at the jazz band to start the song again.

"Kiss me out of the bearded barley," Finn started singing. Rachel turned to face him and looked up into his eyes. She couldn't help but grin and when he smiled back, her heart started fluttering. "Nightly, beside the green, green grass."

"Swing, swing, swing the spinning step." Rachel came in, taking a step towards him. Now she seemed to be getting into the song, this is how it is supposed to be. Her and Finn, together.

"I'll wear those shoes and you'll wear that dress." Finn sang and then took hold of her hand. Rachel couldn't stop the huge grin form on her face.

"Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight, lead me out on the moonlit floor." Rachel continued the song and Finn spun her around. As luck would have it, she ended up facing Quinn who had her arms crossed and glared at Rachel. All her excitement left her and she was back to how she was before. "Lift your open hand..."

"Not again." Mr. Shue muttered as Rachel faltered again. He looked up at Mercedes and Tina. "Do one of you two want to take this song?"

"No, you can't do that!" Rachel said, spinning to her teacher, eyes wide. "I'm sorry, I've just got a lot on my mind. I'll be better tomorrow."

Mr. Shue sighed. "Ok, I'll give you until tomorrow then or else I'll give it to someone else. Rehearsals are over!"

Rachel just nodded and turned around to see Finn put his arm around Quinn and leave the room. How was she ever going to get better if she had to see him with her everyday?

_xXxXx_

This was just not fair. She had been told a great deal of times that life is not fair, especially when it came to the theater arts, but she'd never thought that life would deal her a heavy blow as bringing Finn into her life and teasing her with him. Because just as she was thinking that she was making some progress with him, that maybe he was going to be her first boyfriend, bam! Quinn is pregnant with Finn's baby. And even though Rachel knows she shouldn't be spending so much time with him, she just can't help herself. She enjoys his company and yes, she does wish he'd leave Quinn for her.

But as Puck said, those two would never break up. Finn feels like he has an obligation to Quinn because of the baby. She wouldn't be in this situation if it wasn't for him anyway. In a way Finn's devotion to Quinn made Rachel fall harder for him, just she wished that was for her. Yes, she wished she was the one to be pregnant with Finn's baby. Though just not now in high school, later on in life when the two of them are married and they have a successful music career ahead of them. But seems like Finn's future is heading off down a different road and she can't keep up with it anymore.

Once again the school day was over and Rachel was making her way back home where she was going to end up crying herself to sleep. The thing with Puck was great and even though she was using him as a substitute for Finn, it didn't last and once again it seemed like she was back at square one. Her life just seemed so messed up right now and crying was one way that made her feel better.

"Hey Rachel! Wait up!" She looked up and smiled as Finn ran towards her.

"No practice?" Rachel asked as he reached her.

"Yeah, it's been canceled due to the coach being MIA. Most of the guys are getting some practice time in." He told her and shrugged.

The two left the school grounds and Rachel started walking towards her house. It wasn't far, but it wasn't close either which suited her well. She wanted to walk home and think about her life and prioritize and she couldn't really do that in a car. She was surprised however when Finn followed her.

"Don't you have a car?" She asked.

"Uhm, yeah, but I didn't bring it today." He answered.

"Oh. So do you live this way too?"

"Uh... not exactly. I was wondering if I could come over to your house and help you practice. I don't want to see you lose another song to someone else." He said and gave her a sheepish grin. Rachel had to suppress a sigh as she looked at his adorable face, he really did care for her. Or Glee, but she wasn't really going to complain.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry about that, I was just out of it today. I guess." She answered. She then felt Finn's hand on her's that was on her bag that was dragging along behind them, him now taking it. Rachel gave him a smile in thanks before looking a head and trying to hide her now red face. That was the second time he was being chivalrous. Why did he have to affect her this way?

"Anything on your mind?" He asked, breaking the silence that passed between them.

'Yeah, you mostly.' Rachel thought. "Uhm, just thinking about the song." She lied. "I don't know why I'm just not that into it."

"How about we practice now?" He suggested.

"Really? In front of all these people?" Rachel teased him.

"No one's around."

"Ok. Let's take it from the chorus." She said and cleared her throat. Finn mimicked her and she slapped him on the shoulder. "Take this seriously or I'll go on without you."

"Fine, just don't hit me that hard again." Finn said, rubbing his shoulder. He then started singing his part of the chorus. "Lift your open hand, strike up the band and make the fireflies dance."

"Silver's moon sparkling, so kiss me." Rachel joined in at the end of the chorus. "Kiss me, down by the broken tree house. Swing me upon it's hanging tire."

"Bring, bring, bring your flowered hat," Finn sang and then touched Rachel's head. She rolled her eyes at him. "We'll take the trail marked on your father's map."

"Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight, lead me out on the moonlit floor." Rachel then stopped walking as did Finn, now looking up at him. They'd reached her house now, but she wanted to finish off her part. "Lift your open hand, strike up the band and make the fireflies dance."

"Silver's moon sparkling." Finn sang.

"So kiss me." Rachel said softly before Finn's lips came crashing down on her. As she was singing they had moved closer to each other and that last sentence was more of a request than a line from a song. This kiss wasn't like the other ones they'd shared before, this one seemed to mean more to both of them. Finn kissed her softly and gently, Rachel returning the kiss. She made to make it deeper when Finn broke away, shaking his head. He opened his mouth to say something, thought better of it and closed it.

They stood there, looking at one another for a few minutes before the hooting of a car seemed to break them away. Rachel noticed her dad's were home and watching her from the car parked in the driveway, inspecting this boy that was with her. Finn didn't miss a beat and started walking away.

"Uh, see you at Glee tomorrow!" He called out to her as he ran away. Rachel felt the tears come before they fell, so she grabbed her bag and ran inside, up to her room and locking her door before her dad's could ask her anything. Her life had just officially gotten more complicated than it had already had, because she was totally in love with Finn.

_So kiss me..._


	3. Banging On Your Door

_Sorry, I meant to update... 3 days ago, I think. I don't know anymore. Anyway, I've been writing a lot with this and this chapter and the next are kinda... boring. 'Cause it's just events leading to what happens anyway, but after that things get interesting. :) Hee hee. And I'm really happy that this story is liked by a lot of people, so thanks for the faves, alerts and of course the reviews! _

**Chapter 2 – **

**Banging On Your Door, So Why'd You Let Me In?**

Rachel didn't hold him to his word. Glee rehearsal came around the next day and Finn was nowhere to be seen. Neither was Quinn and of course everyone had their theories as to where the two of them could possibly be. Rachel didn't take part, instead grabbing the sheet music for the song they were practicing today and going over the words. Of course this was no use, Rachel knew the song already and had no need for the sheet music. Instead she kept seeing what her fellow Glee members were doing.

Tina and Mercedes were busy talking to one another on the stools while Arty seemed to be trying to do tricks with his wheel chair. Kurt was watching the football guys stuff their faces with food they brought in, a disgusted look on Kurt's face as they did so while the other two Cheerios, Santana and Brittney, looked on with disgust too. Only Puck didn't seem to be doing anything, staring at the door. Rachel had a feeling he was waiting for Quinn to come in because he thought she was with Finn.

A week ago the two were close, you could even say they were going out. Rachel even thought they were, but Puck shot that down when Rachel admitted to not being over Finn. She learned that Puck really loved Quinn and she couldn't help but wonder how that happened. Taking courage, Rachel walked over to Puck who saw her coming, but continued to ignore her.

"She's probably not coming today." She said when she reached him.

"Finn's not coming either. Said he had things to do." Puck informed her, still keeping his gaze on the door.

"Puck, it's like you said. The two of them are never going to break up." Rachel repeated what he'd told her a week ago. He finally looked at her.

"There's one thing holding them together and once that's gone, I have nothing to lose." He said before walking away. Rachel frowned as he left the room, trying to figure out what exactly it was he was talking about.

_xXxXx_

Puck hadn't told anyone about him and Quinn because of Finn. Finn's his best friend and if he found out that he'd slept with Quinn behind his back, that friendship was over. Though he moved onto Rachel and he could tell Finn had picked up on this. Soon it was wide open, everyone knew that there was something between Puck and Rachel. But just as quickly as it had happened, it was over before Puck would give Finn a chance to protest against it. He's not dumb, Puck knew how Finn feels about Rachel. He even had a feeling that his feelings for Rachel are stronger than those he had for Quinn.

Now Puck had the power and he could decide what to do. He could tell Finn about him and Quinn, probably get the shit beaten out of him, but Finn would leave Quinn. Because there would be nothing holding him back, allowing Puck to finally get the girl.

But in a way, Quinn was doing him a favour. By making Finn think he was the father, Puck had no obligations to the baby and therefore would not be stuck in this town. Not that he was planning on going very far, football and singing seemed to be his strengths and unless he got a football scholarship somewhere, he was going to be stuck here. But that is his kid, dammit!

Puck was busy brooding this outside when Rachel appeared again. He sighed in frustration; sure the girl was hot but all she wanted to do was talk about Finn and Quinn to him and frankly that was not something he wanted to do. That is why he gave up on her when they both realised they'd never get over the other two.

"What did you mean, earlier?" She asked. Puck looked at her, contemplating what to do. He didn't have to answer her question, he could walk away. He could lie, or tell the truth.

"The baby, Rachel." He said. "It's the only thing that's keeping them together. Before Quinn found out she was pregnant, Finn was most likely going to leave her. For you."

Rachel's eyes went bigger at this. "Really?" She asked, hopefully.

Puck felt sick, either because he really didn't want to do this or because he didn't like the fact that Rachel was getting so hopeful about this. "Look, maybe you should ask Quinn when and where she and Finn had sex. Better yet, if they had sex."

And without another word, Puck turned his back on her and walked off. If Quinn wasn't going to own up and admit she'd cheated, that the baby was Puck's, then he would make her life a living hell. It was the only thing he was good at, other than football and singing.

_xXxXx_

Rachel was confused by what Puck had told her. From what she could understand, he was suggesting the baby wasn't Finn's. That Quinn and Finn hadn't had sex, so if they hadn't then the baby wasn't Finn's! But unfortunately it seemed like Puck wasn't going to say anything more on the matter and Rachel then had to go confront Quinn. She wasn't even sure if the girl was still at school, not being a cheerleader anymore Quinn seemed to spend less and less time at school, occasionally skipping Glee practice too. So her chances of finding Quinn at the school now was very slim.

Luck seemed to be on her side, as Rachel went to the girl's bathroom and there was Quinn, leaning over a basin, crying. Rachel stopped in her tracks as she watched the girl, who hadn't noticed there was someone else in the room. After a few seconds, Rachel took a step towards her.

"Quinn?" She asked. The other girl looked up and looked at her through the mirror. Seeing Rachel standing there, Quinn started wiping her eyes.

"Oh god, why did it have to be you?" She said and then started splashing water in her face so it didn't look so red and blotchy.

"Are you ok?" Rachel asked, ignoring the other statement. Quinn looked at her.

"Ok? No, I'm not. I'm pregnant, Rachel, and that's cost me everything! I'm out of the Cheerios and I'm not popular anymore. My whole life is ruined!" She shouted, before starting to sob again. Rachel took a hesitant step towards Quinn before slowly reaching out her arms and patting the girl on the back. Quinn then wrapped her arms around Rachel in a hug and then started sobbing on her shoulder. This surprised Rachel, but she didn't push her away. They stayed like that for a while until Quinn pulled away and then started cleaning herself up.

Rachel watched as the girl washed her face and then re-applied her makeup. She didn't look at Rachel or speak as she did this. Once she looked like her old self, Quinn put her things away and then turned to face Rachel. She forced out a smile and Rachel smiled at her in turn, though she was unsure as to if this meant they were friends or not.

"Rachel, can I tell you something? And you won't tell anyone?" Quinn asked.

"I promise." Rachel said.

"Well, this has been the hardest thing for me to do." Quinn started, walking closer to Rachel. "When I told Finn I was pregnant, we hadn't had sex. I'd made up this story that I knew he'd believe because he failed biology."

Rachel froze. "Are... are you saying Finn isn't the father?" Quinn nodded slowly. "Oh... my... god... Quinn! You can't do that to him, you have to tell him the truth!"

"Please Rachel, don't tell anyone." Quinn begged, which really surprised Rachel. "You're the only person I feel like I can talk to right now, none of the other girls in Glee are exactly friendly with me. You're the only one I trust right now."

Rachel nodded slowly. "Don't worry Quinn, I won't tell anyone."

"Thanks. And thanks for helping me too." Quinn said, grabbing her bag and then leaving the bathroom. Rachel leaned against the wall, trying to process everything. Quinn had opened up to her and told her something she really did not want to hear. But Quinn trusted her now and she couldn't betray that trust. However Finn had a right to know that the kid isn't his and that he doesn't have to continue worrying about the baby. She's seen how he is when he talks about the kid...

"Oh my god. He can't find out." She said to herself. He'd be totally crushed when he finds out. Rachel slid down the wall until she was sitting on the floor. Now what was she supposed to do? The ball is in her court now.

* * *

_Sorry if Quinn seems a bit OOC, I know she probably wouldn't just tell Rachel about that tiny little detail, especially if she knows Rachel would more than likely tell Finn. But she doesn't exactly have anyone else to turn to, as you will see in future chapters, and as to why Quinn just suddenly told Rachel. So it then wouldn't be totally OOC... I think, if that make sense. :)_


	4. Let's Convince Ourselves

_Oh... this is the chapter where things get going. Ha ha. Anyways, watch Glee yesterday/whenever you could??? I saw it just now when I finally managed to download it and I loved it! Squee! Best episode EVER! However I can't make it fit in with the fic (damn, 'cause there really were some awesome moments in there.). So anyways... Since I'm going to be gone the weekend and on a Glee high now, I am updating again. Yay! So I hope you enjoy it. Once again, a bit OOC with Quinn... I'm finding her very confusing, can't decide if I like her or not..._

**Chapter 3 – **

**Let's Convince Ourselves It's All Under Control**

Rachel had now somehow become Quinn's best friend. She was surprised the next day when she was at her locker and Quinn joined her there. She looked happier than the day before and spoke a mile a minute, while all Rachel could do was stare at her. This really seemed uncharacteristic of Quinn and she honestly could not figure out what was going on.

"Quinn, slow down." Rachel said, taking the girl by the arm and then walking towards the bathrooms where they wouldn't be overheard. No one was there and upon entering the bathroom, Quinn stopped talking and sighed.

"I'm sorry Rachel." She said.

"First, tell me what that was all about." Rachel asked the girl. "I know that you don't like me that much and that you are probably regretting what you told me yesterday, but-"

"Actually, I don't." Quinn said, cutting in. "It's just... the Cheerios is the only thing I know and now that is gone, I've only got Glee."

"OK, first off I don't talk that fast." Rachel started and Quinn rolled her eyes. OK, fine, sometimes Rachel did get a bit carried away, but she never spoke _that_ fast. "And being in Glee just means be yourself."

"I know." Quinn said, and then hesitated. "OK, so no one but you knows what I told you and I really don't want anyone to find out."

Rachel paused. Quinn honestly did not trust her if she was still begging her not to tell anyone that Finn wasn't the father of the baby. All she could do was nod her head, watch Quinn smile and with a flourish of blond hair, she was out of the bathroom. Rachel walked towards the basins and looked at her reflection in the mirror. What was the right thing to do? Tell Finn or keep Quinn's secret?

_xXxXx_

Lunch was a whole other thing. Quinn managed to intercept her before she could sit down by herself and drag her off to a different table. Finn was there and he smiled at Rachel. She couldn't help but smile back, even though he hadn't really spoken to her since the kiss outside of her house two days ago. She had a feeling he was avoiding her, but from that smile all those doubts seemed to disappear.

"Hey." Finn said as Quinn took her place next to him. Rachel then didn't know where to sit, part of her wanted to sit next to Finn while another said she should take her seat next to Quinn. A look from Quinn told her to sit down next to her since she was kind of standing there like a loser.

"Hi." Rachel said as she took a seat next to Quinn. Finn continued to stare at her and Rachel found herself looking down at her tray to avoid his gaze. Thankfully Quinn came to her rescue by averting Finn's attention back to her.

However the topic of the matter was the baby. Rachel wished a hole would just open up underneath her and pull her in, just to avoid this. But Quinn seemed perfectly happy to discuss baby stuff with Rachel in front of Finn. It wasn't things like what are we going to buy for the baby or what they were going to name it, just visits to the doctors that Finn just had to be there. Rachel understood that Quinn wanted Finn to be there for the emotional support and all of it, but should she really put this burden on Finn?

"Well look here." Someone said as they placed their tray across from Quinn's. Rachel turned to see Puck staring at Quinn, an intense look in his eye. "Discussing baby issues?"

"Stop it Puck." Quinn said through gritted teeth. Rachel looked back at Quinn who looked mad at Puck as he took a seat across from her.

"Hey, Finn's my best friend, I should be allowed to know what's going to happen to his kid." For some reason Puck put an emphasis on the word 'his'. Quinn just glared at Puck, picked up her tray and left. Leaving Rachel to deal with Finn and Puck.

'Great.' She thought as she looked over at Finn.

"I think I'll go and get some extra practice in." She said as the two boys were now having some sort of staring contest. Finn broke it when he heard her get up.

"I'll come with you, maybe we can work on our duet together." He offered.

"No, it's fine. I was just going to practice a different song." Rachel said as she got up really fast. Just her and Finn singing that song again was going to lead to them kissing or her spilling the beans on what Quinn told her. She'd come to realize that telling Finn the truth was going to hurt him, so she decided against it and just to go along. Besides, Quinn was the one who should tell Finn, not her.

"Oh." Finn said, sitting back down. Rachel looked at Puck who just smiled knowingly at her as she ran past him and out of the cafeteria. Once outside, she sighed with relief and made her way to the music room. No one was there because they were still having lunch. Rachel walked over to the piano and started playing a melody. It was David Archuleta's song 'Crush', which she thought fit what was happening with her an Finn. She didn't sing the song, just played it until it was finished.

Rachel then rested her head against the piano. Why did everything have to be so hard?

_xXxXx_

Glee rehearsal was a disaster, to say the least. Quinn was MIA again, but Finn was there and his mind was on Quinn so his performance wasn't the best. Mr. Shue suggested that Finn and Rachel not practice their duet and for once in her life Rachel was grateful of this. Instead they were doing a group performance to 'All Star' by Smash mouth. It was not really a vocally challenging song and Rachel did not offer to take on the solo parts nor protest when they weren't given to her. This seemed to surprise everyone, but no one protested.

Finn noticed it and found it a bit out of character for Rachel to do something like this. Also he'd noticed she was avoiding him, even looking at him. I mean, he'd always catch her staring at him during practices and then look away when he noticed. He did the same, unless she smiled at him and he smiled back. But now she wouldn't look at him at all, or speak to him. He tried to talk to her after practice, but she didn't acknowledge his presence and carried on walking.

"Hey man, are you coming to practice or what?" He heard Puck say. Finn turned to his best friend and forced a smile, nodding while he followed him to football practice. Once again Ken seemed to be MIA and so the guys were fooling around and not really practicing. Finn and Puck, however, broke off from the rest and started throwing the football to each other.

"Something's bothering you." Puck said as he caught the ball.

"How'd you tell?" Finn asked and then missed the football as Puck threw it back.

"I know our team is crap, but you never miss a catch." Puck said, looking pointedly at Finn.

"I'm just thinking about things." Finn told his friend as he picked up the ball and then threw it back.

"Baby things?" Puck asked and then threw the ball a little harder than he intended.

"No... well, yeah. But it's mostly Quinn and Rachel."

"You like both the girls, don't you?"

"Well, yeah. I mean I can't get either of them out of my head, if I'm not thinking about Quinn and the baby, it's Rachel." Finn admitted and shrugged. Puck couldn't stop laughing at this.

"Man, you're whipped." He said, shaking his head. He then looked over at Finn who looked confused, yet mad at the same time. Puck sighed and walked over to his friend, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Listen, I think your problem is you think Rachel's hot. And you need to get her out of your system."

Finn frowned. "And what do you mean by that?"

"Depends. Fool around with her. Sleep with her." Puck said, shrugging. "Then maybe you'll get over her and only think about Quinn."

"But what if it does the opposite?"

"You'd never leave Quinn because of the baby." For some reason, Puck's eyes seemed darker as he said this.

"I still don't know man." Finn said, shaking his head. "That's cheating on Quinn and then I'll feel guilty. And it'll hurt Rachel."

"Then my friend, prepare to live a life of longing for a girl you'll never have." Puck said, patting Finn on the shoulder before walking away. Of course he had ulterior motives with persuading Finn to pursue Rachel. That was he'd be preoccupied, leaving Puck to deal with a heartbroken Quinn. Or whatever state she would be in. Then he could step up, be the man and be the loving father of the baby.

When he found out Quinn had told Finn he was the father, he was pissed. His best friend was being blamed for a mistake he'd made. Puck wasn't going to make it out of this hell hole, once high school was over he'd go to a community college and end up working at some gas station or something. He wasn't going to be somebody big, but Finn had this chance. Puck had given up competing with his friend a long time ago and now that competitiveness was coming back.

He could see by the way Rachel looked at Finn how much she cared and admired him for stepping up and helping Quinn out. He could see how that hurt her and took advantage of it, he really didn't care for her as much as he kept telling her. Somehow Quinn was the one who managed to occupy his mind and like Rachel, he was using her as a substitute. But now he wanted to show the world that he too could up his game and be the man when the time called.

First phase was to get Finn out of the picture, by blowing the whole thing up in Quinn's face. He knew it was going to hurt both people, but Finn deserved to know the truth. And in the meanwhile if he hooked up with Rachel and cheated on Quinn, then it wouldn't seem so bad, would it? Both cheated on the other and Finn wouldn't be too mad at Quinn when he found out he wasn't the baby's daddy.

Of course, he couldn't say the same for himself as his friend would probably react in a violent way, but they'd been friends for years and Finn would eventually forgive him. Puck turned around to look at Finn who was standing in the middle of the field, looking confused. Yes, this is going to be tricky, but Puck has it all under control.


	5. But Is This What We Want?

_Sorry for not updating for a long time, but I was debating as to whether to add the past 3 episodes in and push the events in this chapter later, but I decided against it. Because I want to stop writing in the past and get to the present time, which is where it will really kick off! So yeah, I really didn't like this chapter until the end and I wrote it at like 1 in the morning or something too... ha ha. When I can't sleep I write. _

**Chapter 4 – **

**But Is This What We Want?**

Finn wasn't exactly sure if what Puck had suggested was the right route to take. He didn't just want to use Rachel like that, but that night he'd dreamed of her. The next morning he started cursing Puck in his head, hating his best friend for doing this to him. Now all he could think about was Rachel and slowly he started seeing how Puck could be right. He really did have to do something about his Rachel problem, because it seemed to get worse as the day progressed.

It was a Friday, the last day of the week before the weekend began. Because of the unusual absence of their coach meant no extra practice on Saturday. Mr. Shue being grumpy and moody meant no extra Glee practice over the weekend either, which happened rarely anyway. None of the kids took notice of the strange habits of their teachers and they didn't seem to take notice of their strange habits.

However, this seemed like the worst thing that could ever happen to Finn. Having football to think about would be better than the mental image going on in his mind as he watched Rachel walk past him that morning, her skirt seemingly shorter than usual. Finn shook his head, promising to kill Puck once again and headed on to Spanish.

But these fantasies never stopped coming.

_xXxXx_

Rachel noticed something strange in Finn. It was like he couldn't make up his mind as to whether he wanted to talk to her. She was at her locker when he passed to go to his, stopped, turned to her as if he wanted to speak. Rachel looked at him, but Finn then turned around and continued on his way to his locker. Shrugging, Rachel put her books in her locker and then looked in her mirror. There she spotted Finn staring at her, his locker slightly open.

"Is there something you want to tell me?" She asked, spinning around to face him. Finn's eyes went wider than usual and he slammed his locker closed.

"No." He said. "I'll see you at lunch."

"Finn, it is lunch."

"Oh, right. Uh, walk you to the cafeteria then?"

Rachel couldn't help but blush, but shook her head. "I have things to do." She told him, walking away. Truth was she didn't have anything right now but spending too much time with Finn would not be good for her. Instead Rachel headed for the music room, where Glee Club always rehearsed. She expected it to be empty, but saw Puck there playing the guitar.

"Hi Noah." Rachel said, walking over to him. Puck looked up at her and put the guitar down.

"Finn blow you off for your lunch date?" He joked, but Rachel just glared at him.

"That isn't anything you should joke about."

"Come off it Rachel." Puck said as he got off the chair. "You probably do secretly think that now eating lunch with Finn is a date, with Quinn being present."

"Shut up." Rachel said and spun around to leave the room when Puck caught her. "Let me go Noah."

"I know something and if I tell you your questions will be answered." Rachel frowned and waited for him to elaborate more on that and when he didn't, she pulled herself free and stormed off.

"You know Finn's not the father." He called out and smirked when she stopped in the doorway. "I know who the real father is though."

Rachel spun around to face Puck. "I don't want to know." She said.

"It's me. I'm the father of Quinn's unborn baby." He told her. Rachel shook her head.

"No, you didn't say that." She said and before Puck could say or do anything, she was gone. It didn't matter, he knew Rachel wouldn't tell anyone because though she didn't want to admit it, she liked Puck and didn't want to hurt him. However knowing that Puck is the father wouldn't make her feel guilty when Finn finally gets the courage to do whatever the hell it is that he wanted.

Rachel, however, found it hard to concentrate with her last class of the day after what Puck told her. Once class was out she headed out of the school, ignoring Finn's calls for her attention through the hallway and made her way to the car park. Usually she got lifts from her friends to and from school as her dads wouldn't get her a car, something about how they love her but don't want her to hurt herself when she gets into a car crash. As if that would happen anyways.

She managed to get a lift off of Kurt, no questions asked as she rarely went for him by herself, usually Mercedes and Tina would be with her, but whatever. The two had a lot in common even though they didn't admit it. Once dropped off at her house, Rachel went up to her room where she planned on doing her homework.

Though she couldn't really do it as her mind was preoccupied and didn't hear Finn come in a few hours later.

_xXxXx_

Finn saw Rachel leave and was surprised at her ignoring him. He walked to his car at the end of the day in a slight daze and wasn't paying attention to where he was going as he drove. Finn found himself parked outside his own house, but didn't get out the car. Once again what Puck had said to him was getting the best of him, because he'd been seriously contemplating going over to Rachel's house and talking to her, kissing her probably and then getting the hell out of there.

Yeah, that was all he had to do. Kiss her and realise that this was all just in his mind because Puck had planted it there. Which is exactly what Finn would do... after grabbing something to eat first. Finn quickly got out of his car and took his time walking to the front door and then making his way to the kitchen. Opening the fridge, Finn poured over the contents before taking out a half eaten sandwich he must have started eating the day before and stuffing that in his mouth.

Turning around he was faced with his mother.

"Hey Finn, you're home early. No football?" She asked.

"Uh, yeah. Coach has been out of it lately, so no practice today or tomorrow." Finn told his mom. She smiled and nodded at him, leaving the kitchen and going on with her own chores. Finn sighed with relief, it was becoming harder to be in the same room as his mom and not telling her about the baby. But he would tell her, eventually... when he figured out how he was going to go about doing just that. Instead he grabbed the keys he'd put on the counter and walked back to the front door.

"Mom, I'm going over to Quinn's!" He shouted out and left the house before his mom could ask any questions, like why Quinn wasn't at cheerleading. Yeah, he hadn't told his mom yet that Quinn was off the team either, not that he had any obligation to tell her that. Just it would end up with him blurting out as to why Quinn wasn't in the team anymore.

Finn shook these thoughts out of his head as he started the engine and made his way towards Rachel's house. Trying to distract himself from thinking about girls totally, Finn concentrated on his driving and football strategies, which seemed to work. However it seemed like it hadn't taken forever to get to Rachel's house and for the next five minutes he spent sitting in his car across the street, staring at it.

'What are you doing?' He thought to himself. 'You've turned into some sort of stalker. Think of the baby!'

This was the ultimate winner and Finn left Rachel's neighborhood and drove to Quinn's house. He should be spending more time with his girlfriend than chasing some girl who wasn't. Getting out of his car, Finn looked up at Quinn's bedroom window. He paused when he saw his girlfriend standing there, looking out the window. He smiled slightly at her, she hadn't noticed him. However if she had, maybe what happened next wouldn't have happened.

And that was Puck came to the window, placing his hands on Quinn's shoulders and talking to her. Finn paused, frowning. What was Puck doing? Though it didn't take long to figure out what it was because soon Quinn had turned around to face Puck and soon they were kissing. Finn was frozen in the spot, half in the car and half out as he watched his girlfriend kiss his best friend back and soon the two disappeared from view.

Something happened as he stood there, staring at the window, mouth hanging slightly agape. It took him a full two minutes before he seemed to recover from what he'd seen and got back in his car, now just driving around anywhere. The event that had happened right in front of him had not sunk in fully in yet as Finn was now thinking of scenarios that it could have been. Maybe Quinn was really upset about something and Puck was the only one around to comfort her? And that was just a hug and not a kiss? Yeah, that had to be it...

Finn had no idea how long he'd been driving for, but he'd found himself in front of Rachel's house once again and it was getting late. This time Finn didn't chicken out, he got out of his car and headed towards Rachel's house. Though for some reason he didn't head for the front door, he had a feeling her dad's wouldn't be too thrilled about a teenage boy coming over at night to see their daughter. So instead he went the back way and found her balcony. There was a tree that he could climb up and then use to get onto the balcony. Using this as a plan, he started climbing the tree until he was on the branch that out stretched to the balcony.

Unfortunately the branch was a bit short so Finn had to jump to reach the balcony. He did this, but hit his leg against the railing and hit the floor hard. He heard the door open and rolled over to see a concerned Rachel standing over him. "I wanted to see you?"

"And you used the tree to the balcony route. How very High School Musical of you." Rachel said. Finn couldn't tell if she was being serious or sarcastic, but decided to brush off that comment as she helped him up. "You could have used the front door."

"Uh, yeah. Though I wasn't sure how your dad's would react." Finn said once he was upright again. "I, uh, just wanted to talk about Glee?"

Rachel had walked back into her room as he spoke, so Finn followed her. "Glee? Finn, I don't think now is the best time to practice our song." She said, her back turned to him.

"I know, I wasn't here about that, it was..." Finn paused and then sighed. "Ok, so I'm really here about Quinn. She's been acting a bit weird lately and I was wondering if maybe you could help me with her mood swings?"

Rachel sighed as she reached her bedroom door, she was going to throw Finn out. But instead she turned around to face him. "I'm not really an expert on girls, if you haven't noticed I don't have a lot of friends."

"But you and Quinn are friends now, aren't you?" Finn asked, walking closer to her.

'Yeah, in a way...' Rachel thought, but she wasn't sure. Quinn had used her as a person to confide in and they haven't exactly been the best of buds since that day. Sure Quinn was treating her better, but she was still making sure there was little to no contact between Rachel and Finn anyways. And maybe that would be for the best because then it would be easier to get over him.

But Finn showing up randomly at her house was not helping that.

"Yes." Rachel then said and then noticed how close Finn had come. She should have pushed him away and told him to leave, but she didn't. "But she's pregnant with your baby, I think maybe the stress is getting to her?"

When Rachel reminded him of the fact Quinn was pregnant, that image of her and Puck kissing came back to mind. Turning away from Rachel, Finn started pacing around the room, trying to figure it out but just couldn't. Rachel was watching him, curious as to whether boys had major mood swings too before Finn sat down on her bed and covered his face with his hands.

"Finn, are you alright?" She asked, walking towards him. Finn looked up at her when she placed a hand on his back.

"I went over to see Quinn after school today and I saw her in her bedroom. Puck was there and they were talking before he... kissed her." Finn looked away at the ground. "That's what it looked like, but it couldn't have been that, could it? But then this whole week Puck's been egging me on to follow through with these feelings that I think I have for you so I can't help but wonder that maybe..."

Finn trailed off, looking at the floor. He then sighed and got up, walking towards the door. "Sorry Rachel, I shouldn't have come."

"No, it's fine. It's just..." Now Rachel paused as she spoke. Finn stopped walking, but his back was turned to her. "Quinn's pregnant with Puck's baby. The baby isn't yours Finn."

Finn turned to face her, Rachel looking upset with herself. Something then snapped in his mind, if the baby wasn't his then he had no obligations to Quinn. He walked towards Rachel as she looked up at him, sorry that she was the one to tell him this news. However she was surprised when Finn bent down and kissed her as if it was the last chance he had.

Something in Rachel exploded and all rational thought seemed to leave her. She didn't think to push Finn away as he pushed her towards her bed, both falling down on it. She didn't protest as he kissed her harder, nor did she push his hands away when they went roaming along her body. However her hands had started doing their own roaming, going up Finn's shirt and then pulling it off of him.

They didn't think nor stop as Finn pulled off Rachel's clothing or when Rachel undid Finn's jeans. They didn't think of the complications once they were too far gone and there was no going back. Because isn't it what they both wanted anyways?


	6. Cause We Might Miss The Hate

_Sorry for the massively long wait, but I was working on a different Glee fic and because of the way the fall finale went, I was kinda like 'Great... now what am I supposed to do?' XD But since it doesn't really tie in with the episodes past the 8th one, doesn't matter. So things just have to go my own way... which is what I'm doing. This chapter I wrote just for me to get back into writing it and to continue it in the present, since past chapters were just flashbacks. Though this one still starts off as a 'flashback', just to see what went down with Quinn and Puck. Enjoy! PS, yes, Puck does say his line from 'Wheels' ;)_

**Chapter 5 –**

**'Cause We Might Miss The Hate**

"Get out!" Quinn shouted and slapped Puck, but the boy didn't move. He stood in the doorway of her room, waiting for her to calm down. For some reason Puck letting himself into Quinn's house had made the girl angry and she was busy ranting and raving, throwing slaps at him. Puck just took them.

"We need to talk Quinn." He said once she had calmed down a bit. Quinn crossed her arms and glared at him.

"No, we don't." She said. "Just get the hell out of my house."

"You can't keep on pretending like Finn's the dad, it's not right."

"Oh and telling everyone the truth will be the right thing to do? He'll kill you."

"No, he'll be pissed for a while but when he realises that he doesn't have to deal with this mess he'll bake me a damn cake." Puck said and shrugged. Quinn groaned in frustration and walked to her window, back turned to Puck, who took this as an opportunity to come into the room without being slapped or have something sharp thrown at his head.

"I can't hurt him for your mistake." Quinn said as she heard him come near. "I can't do that."

"Then he doesn't have to know." Puck said softly in her ear and Quinn turned around to push him away when he caught her mouth in a kiss. She still could have pushed him away, kicked him. Do something besides kissing him back, but for some reason when Puck's mouth touched her's Quinn responded. Instead of pushing him away, her hands snaked their way up his chest and around his neck. Puck's own hands were at the small of Quinn's back, pulling her body up against his. They moved away from the window, where someone could see them, and towards Quinn's bed. Once her back hit the soft mattress, some sort of sanity broke through and she broke from the kiss.

"Get. Out. Of. My. House." Quinn then hissed through gritted teeth. Puck knew he was in deep trouble now, so he did what she asked and left. Quinn sat up, looking at the door and then touched her lips that were still tingling. She hated how Puck had this effect on her, so groaning in frustration she lay back on the bed, taking her pillow and then screaming into it.

She'd get Puck back later.

_xXxXx_

When Rachel quickly ran into the bathroom, Finn realised he was naked, lying on the floor so he quickly got off the floor and grabbed his discarded clothes and quickly pulled them on before pacing the room, waiting for Rachel to come out. He was replaying the events of the previous day and what Rachel had said. At the time it hadn't made sense to him, but now reality was dawning on him; he wasn't the father of the baby. Puck was.

He wasn't angry the night before, but now he was and instantly regretted what he'd done. He slept with Rachel, not because he loved her and all that but because he was hurt and needed comfort. Yes, he did like her and thought she was hot and all, but he still shouldn't have done that considering how he knew how Rachel felt about him.

Finn sat down on the bed. "Oh God, what have I done?" He said to himself and then looked at the window that he had come in from the night before and then at the bathroom door that was still closed. Finn didn't know what Rachel was doing in there, but he couldn't stay here any longer. So he got off the bed and left the room the same way he came, now a man on a mission.

Just as Finn left the room, Rachel came out fully dressed. Her stomach was now in a knot, still not totally over what had happened with Finn moments ago. They really needed to talk and to sort out what had happened, what it meant and all of that. However her heart fell when she saw Finn was gone, his clothes no longer lying on the floor.

'What did you expect Rachel? That he would confess his love for you when he was released from Quinn?' She scolded herself and walked over to her bed. Yes, in a way she did think that was what was going to happen. Last night wasn't a dream, it was all real. To her it was, the way he touched her and made her feel special and wanted. How their bodies fit so perfectly...

"Rachel?" The girl stood up fast at the sound of one of her dad's knocking at the door, calling her. She couldn't help the blush that appeared on her face of the mental image she had and was grateful her dad's was respecting her privacy but not barging in right now. "You up sweetie?"

"Yeah dad! I'll come downstairs now." Rachel called out and then heard her dad's walking away. Rachel leaned against the wall and tried to catch her breath. Also to try and block out the mental image of Finn naked out of her mind.

_xXxXx_

Finn had gone to his car and drove to the Puckerman household. He got out and didn't bother with the front door, instead climbed up to Puck's room. He knew the way because he'd seen Puck do this back in freshman year when they snuck out to go to senior parties together. Now Finn was using it as a chance to beat the crap out of his friend.

Unfortunately when he got into Puck's room, the other was already awake. "Finn? What are you doing climbing into my room through the window?"

Finn didn't say anything, just walked up to Puck and decked him in the face. "Stay away from her."

_xXxXx_

Quinn was worried when Finn didn't show up for their date. They had arranged to go shopping for her and Finn was going to pick her up from her house. After an hour of waiting Quinn gave up and went back inside only to be faced with her father. He was standing in the doorway, arms crossed and not looking too pleased. Quinn paused, knowing this wasn't going to go well and then followed him into the living room. Quinn sat down as her father paced in front of her. After a while he threw something in front of her and her heart sank.

A doctor's bill.

"Quinn, is there something you want to tell me?" He asked. Tears sprang into her eyes and Quinn was powerless to stop them.

"Daddy..."

"Quinn, tell me this is not what I think it is." Quinn buried her face in her hands, not wanting to see her father's face when he exploded in anger. However she was surprised when that didn't happen, instead he just uttered two words, "Get out."

_xXxXx_

Rachel was mad... no beyond mad. Her dad's could see something was up as they sat at the dinning room table, watching their daughter as she started baking something. Thing is Rachel doesn't normally bake and when she does, someone needs to prepare to take the fire out. Which is why she usually only baked when she was extremely mad and took all her anger out into the food.

Now she was just throwing things into a bowl, muttering under her breath.

"Ungrateful... I tried to help him, and this is what I get! Ha, maybe I should just move on..." She grounded the egg shells even harder with the whisk, she hadn't bothered breaking the shells.

"Honey, how about you let me finish?" One of her dad's suggested, coming in and stopping her before a catastrophe erupted. Rachel then let her dad take the bowl and whisk away from her.

"Why don't you go practice your singing?" Her other father suggested. Rachel nodded in agreement and then went outside instead. Her dad's shared a look. "Any idea?"

"Nope. Think maybe we should just leave her."

Rachel wasn't exactly sure as to what she was going to do outside, she couldn't exactly practice singing as the neighbors had filed lawsuits and there wasn't anything to do. However once outside there was a surprise waiting for her by her driveway. Quinn stood there, a bag in her hands and tears streaming down her face. At first Rachel thought she knew what had happened last night and she was here to murder her, her weapon of choice being in the bag. However why would Quinn be crying?

"My parents kicked me out." Quinn said as Rachel took a step towards her. "I need a place to stay."


	7. Make The Same Mistake

_Oh wow.... it's been a while. So, uhm, sorry? Tee hee... anyways, I had fun writing this chapter, even though it took me a while to finish it. So read and enjoy. :)_

**Chapter 6 –**

** I Know It Feels So Good To Make The Same Mistake**

Rachel blinked, standing dumbfounded at Quinn as she walked towards her. Why would she choose Rachel to stay with anyway? Sure the two had become somewhat close over the past week or so, but there was still Finn who they were both fighting for. Though after a few moments of silence, Quinn spoke up again.

"I have no where else to go." She said. "I can't get hold of Finn and Puck is out of the question too. You're the only other person I could think of."

"But what about your Cheerio friends?" Rachel found herself saying, thinking of Brittany and Santana.

"Like they would help me." Quinn said, laughing. "But it's fine if you don't want too…"

"No. No, come in. You can stay here." Rachel found herself saying and then leading Quinn in. She didn't understand herself why she was doing this, maybe to spite Finn who just used her and then left her. She could not believe he'd done that and hadn't even had the decency to call her.

"Thanks…" Quinn said, walking towards her and then pulling Rachel in for a hug. The smaller girl patted Quinn on the back and tried to make her feel welcome.

Was this the start of a real friendship between them or was it all going to crash and burn?

_xXxXx_

"What the hell?" Puck asked as he got up off the floor and looked over at Finn. "What are you talking about?"

"Stay away from Quinn." Finn said and then swung his fist again, but this time Puck ducked and then brought his own fist up and punched Finn in the gut, sending him on the floor.

"Why the hell should I?" Puck asked. "You know I'm the real father, don't you? Why do you still care?"

"Because I know you." Finn said, getting up off the floor. "You don't care for her."

"Oh yeah?" Puck said and then punched Finn in the face. "And you do? What about Rachel?"

"Leave her out of this." Finn then punched Puck in jaw and then kneed him in the gut, sending him down on the ground clutching his stomach.

"You can't have both of them." He said, looking up at Finn.

"Nor can you. I don't want to have anything to do with you anymore." Finn said and left through the way he'd come, trying to control his anger and not go back and try and beat the living daylights out of Puck.

He didn't want to have anything to do with anyone else for the rest of the week and reluctantly pulled himself out of bed Monday morning. He knew this was going to be a long week.

_xXxXx_

Somehow the girls all seemed to team up together and became one unit. Monday morning Tina and Mercedes saw Rachel and Quinn arrive together and went over to find out what was going on. Reluctantly Quinn told them what had happened and was surprised when both girls seemed to give her support. Of course she didn't tell them about the thing with Puck, but she was still grateful.

Surprisingly enough, during the lunch period Brittany and Santana joined them too, having been filled in on what had happened. Quinn was a bit skeptic about their worry for her, Santana was now head of the Cheerios and Brittany followed whatever she said or did, but their sympathy seemed real and not fake. Rachel watched the girls talk about a shopping spree they should all do to try and cheer Quinn up and all that, but then her attention was then focused on someone who had just entered the lunchroom. Rachel watched as Finn walked towards the lunch line, hands in his pockets as he looked at the selection of garbage that was available today.

She thought of getting up and confronting him, asking what the hell was going on between them. Or more precisely what the hell is going on with him. However Finn looked over at her, but then looked away. Rachel watched as he then walked away from the lunch line and then out of the cafeteria. Not wanting to let him get away that easily, Rachel stood up to follow but noticed everyone's attention was now on her.

"I need to go do something. I'll be right back." She said and no one objected or asked what she was going to do. Quinn was now absorbed in the chatter going on around her that she didn't even notice Finn was in the vicinity. Rachel then quickly rushed out of the cafeteria and looked down the hallways for the boy. He wasn't that hard to miss and she saw him heading down towards his own locker. Rachel followed him to it and managed to get there while he was trying to figure out his locker combination.

"We need to talk." Rachel said, crossing her arms.

"Not now." Finn mumbled.

"Yes now. Or have you forgotten that you left me without an explanation?" Rachel asked. Finn closed his eyes and then tried to block out all images of that night. He couldn't decided if it was a mistake or not, if it wasn't then why did he feel so guilty? But Finn oh so badly wanted to repeat that night again with Rachel, but he knew he shouldn't. He couldn't. And her pestering was starting to annoy him…

"It was a mistake." Finn found himself saying and turning to look at her. "I'm sorry, but we shouldn't have done that."

Rachel had to bite her lip to stop the tears from coming. Not here, in front of him. "Oh, I see." Rachel said, trying to stop herself from bawling her eyes out. "Well then… I'm sorry I wasted your time then."

She didn't want to cause a scene, not here. She wanted to hit him, hurt him like he did her but she couldn't do it. She cared too much for him to hurt him. However she couldn't stop a tear from escaping her eyes and suddenly Finn's expression changed.

"Rachel, I-"

"No, stop." Rachel said, holding up a hand. "Forget it." And without another word she turned and ran away. Rachel kept on running until she found the girl's bathroom, the same one she found Quinn in crying. She walked to the bathroom mirror and looked at herself. Rachel then broke down crying, leaning against the wall as she fell down to the ground.

Rachel couldn't believe how stupid she could be. She thought that maybe, just maybe, having had sex together would have helped Finn see just how much she cared and wanted him. But no, instead he slept with her because he wanted to get back at Quinn for sleeping with Puck.

And the weird thing? Rachel still cared about the boy.

_xXxXx_

Finn couldn't believe he did that to Rachel. Yes, having sex with her was probably a mistake, but he still cared for her. He didn't want to hurt her like that, but the damage had been done and it made the rest of the week awkward between the two. Thursday afternoon was Glee practice and the two of them had to sing together, another love song. However because of Rachel's coldness towards Finn, it wasn't going the way it should.

"Stop, stop." Will said as he realized something was up. "Ok guys, what is going on? Why aren't you putting your all into this?"

"We're just really tired Mr. Schue." Puck answered, standing at the back with his arms crossed and glaring at Finn.

"You aren't even trying." Will pointed out to Puck who just shrugged.

"I don't feel so good." Quinn murmured and before anyone could say anything she ran out of the room. Rachel made to follow her, but Mr. Schue called her back and sent Brittany and Santana after her. He motioned for everyone else to sit down, meaning he was going to give them all one of his lectures.

"Ok guys, what is going on? You're all friends and I can't seem to think of a reason why you all would start acting this way." Will said, but they all remained silent. "Ok, whatever is going on I need you to sort it out because we can't go on if you are all mad at one another."

Still none of them said anything and Mr. Schue sighed. "Fine then. Tina and Artie, take over Finn and Rachel's solos."

"What?" All four of them said.

"Finn and Rachel can't seem to get along, so they can't be the leads in this song." Will then looked at Tina and then at Artie. "Think you two can do this?"

"Fine." Rachel said, standing up and then left the room. Finn watched her leave and then looked at Mr. Schue who motioned for him to follow the girl and find out what was wrong. Not pleased with his new task, Finn complied and left as Tina and Artie started singing.

"Rachel?" Finn called out, walking through the deserted hallways. He was amazed at how fast the girl had disappeared but stopped when he heard someone crying in a supply closest. Finn opened the closest and found Rachel in there, now terrified that someone had found her.

"Quinn's in the bathroom." She explained. "I didn't want to run into her."

"Look, we have to sort this whole thing out." Finn said.

"What is there to sort out? You don't want me." Rachel said, standing up.

"No, that's not true it's just… I don't know what to do. With Quinn being pregnant and Puck being the father you were the only person I could turn to but I'd already messed that up by sleeping with you and-"

"Quinn doesn't know what's up. She doesn't understand why you haven't spoken to her at all this week." Rachel cut in. "I understand now that maybe having sex with you that night was a mistake, but you have to do something about Quinn."

"She cheated and lied to me." Finn said. "I can't forgive her for that."

"She doesn't know Finn! You need to tell her." Rachel looked up at him. Finn couldn't stop himself from wiping the tears from her face, nor from leaning down and kissing her softly on the lips.

Rachel shivered when his lips covered hers and then her body felt on fire as his lips moved to her cheeks, kissing the tears away. Once again she couldn't stop or object as Finn kissed her along the neckline, pushing her into the closest and the door closing behind them. Soon Rachel's back was pressed up against the wall as Finn's hands moved down the side of her body, his lips finding hers again. He kissed her harder than he had before and Rachel returned the kiss. She felt his hands run up her shirt and brush against the skin of her stomach. Rachel shivered again and felt Finn smile into the kiss.

"What are we doing?" Rachel asked when Finn broke away from the kiss as he pulled her shirt up and over her head. He didn't answer her as he kissed her again, trailing the kissed down her neck, over her chest and down her stomach. Rachel moaned and grabbed Finn's head, bringing it back up to her face to kiss him and then letting her own hands roam under his shirt and along his upper body, then pulling his shirt off.

The two didn't say anything more to one another as they in turn took off the other's clothes. As each of them become less unclothed, the rush to get everything off the other intensified. Finn pushed Rachel completely up against the wall as he kissed her one more time.

No one outside of the closest had any inkling of what was going on, nor did anyone know exactly what Finn and Rachel were up to. All they knew were that they were working out their differences.

* * *

_I don't do well with sex scenes, which is why I didn't continue with that... but some Finchel fluff, yes? Yeah, I know, that scene is crap and whatnot. But I couldn't resist..._


End file.
